videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Strife
''Top Strife ''is a fighting video game based on arcade in 2004. It is the developed and published by NetherRealm Studios, Draconian Games and Dimps. Release in March 6, 2014 for Dreamcast 2, PC, Xbox One, Zeo, PlayStation 4 and Wii U after release Arcade is cancelled. Gameplay and Features The game has Mortal Kombat, Injustice and Eternal Champions elements. Gameplay is in 3D format. The graphic engine is visualized similarly to Killer Instinct. The super moves are called Calamity Moves. To perform that, the Strife Indicator should be filled at 100% like Street Fighter II. You can finish your opponent with all kind of finishers: The Fatalities are called Top Finishes, whereas the Stage Fatalities are called Tragedies, which you can use them when you beat the opponent on a specific point of the stage. Another finisher is the Public Execution, when if you don't do a finisher and you have perfect victories on your winning Scenes (the Rounds of the game), Mr. Maximilian appears on the stage and kill the opponent on different ways, similar to the the Cinekills from Eternal Champions: Challenge From the Dark Side. The stages have interactions, but not only they damage the competitors. Another set of interactions can recover your health. On the Arcade Mode have two game modes: Contest Mode and Reality Mode. In Contest Mode, only you can do interactions and all the finishers, meanwhile on reality mode: have the same elements of contest mode, but with stage dangers. Both Arcade Modes have 7 regular matches, 1 Finalist match, 1 Sub-boss match, and the final boss match with Mr. Maximilian himself. Plot The Maxos are a mysterious and secret sect. No one knows that they control the entire world on the entertainment, politics, economy, etc. Their leader, Mr. Maximilian, is the most powerful man on Earth. He has strange powers that allow him control the space, time, universe and everything. His plan is exterminate every superhuman and anyone that can be more powerful than him, organizing the deadliest tournament of all times "Top Strife", where the best fighters brawl each other in a bloody contest. The winner will get the title of the "Most Powerful Man" and more than a million of dollars, but when someone wins the tournament, Mr. Maximilian will try to kill the finalist. When the superhumans will be dead, the "New World Order" for the Maxos will arise. Who will win the tournament and stop Mr. Maximilian's sinister plan? Rosters Default * Claytus Patroklos * Drowned Mac * Hortensia Sánchez * Jonathan Harrison * Kimura Yamada * Kudō-Chan * Mad Red * Miguel Delgado * Shang Lee * Smasher * Sylvia Clark * Winston Target Exclusive Quests * Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS, PS4) * Hisako (Killer Instinct, XB1) * Max Damage (Carmageddon, PC) * Porky Minch (Mother 3, Wii U) Arenas Default # ASA Sumo Ring # High School Basement # Interdimensional Patrol Headquarters # IWF Ring Entrance # Pagoda # The Australian Rainforest # The Octagon # The Traditional Gym of Osaka Modes * Arcade * Brawl Upgrades * Draconian Network System * Endless * Goal Television * High Store * King of the Hill * Online Match * Story * Survival * Training * Versus Development After the arcade is broken, in November 2013, Maximilian Dood haves found the arcade game, if should taked away and run into Mexico as well. I discovered this game some point as arcade call "Top Strife", every years in 2009, this arcade is cancelled and doesn't make, so telling true what happen, pointless. Says the arcade might be is about error and is complete lost every seens for moment, we team up to working based on arcade game, if will be getting back. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Draconian Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games